


If Only I can Have You

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Kyouya has a deep infatuation with Sophia and Magoroku, M/M, Magoroku is mentioned, Sophia is Mentioned, Unfinished, writing old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Kyouya wants what he can't have.





	If Only I can Have You

He had some sort of desires towards two of his ex - follows and friends. Well, more like pawns to his envisioned world but even then he didn't know he would feel this immense amount of attraction for both later on. He was lecherous to have both of them. 

The two fluttered his thoughts. He tried to ignore this unwanted thoughts but they only get the two out of his mind, out of no matter how hard he tried 

They were the only two 

luxurious


End file.
